


The Tent and the High Fructose Bomb Bombs

by CarmenSymmachus, Cynthia_Cross



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Needs to Use Actual Words, Destiel if you squint - Freeform, Domestic Fluff, Embarrassed Sam Winchester, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Fluffy Ending, Gabriel Being Gabriel, Jack Kline & Dean Winchester Bonding, M/M, Pillow & Blanket Forts, Rabbit food, Romantic Fluff, Sabriel - Freeform, Sabriel Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, authors had too much coffee, crazed authors, cuteness, high fructose bomb bombs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 13:56:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15632049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarmenSymmachus/pseuds/CarmenSymmachus, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cynthia_Cross/pseuds/Cynthia_Cross
Summary: When Dean and Jack go on a hunting trip to bond, Sam and Gabe are left to their own devices.They build a blanket fort.(AU where Gabe never left during 13x17, set somewhere between 13x17 and 13x20)





	The Tent and the High Fructose Bomb Bombs

     “Dean, you just can’t just ignore him!” Sam confronted his brother as the two stood in the kitchen, a table between them. Sam was tired of his brother refusing to get along with Jack, even though Sam and Cas had urged him to interact with the Nephilim multiple times in the past with no avail. Sam knew that Jack wanted Dean to like him, so Sam had come up with some ideas. “What if you and Jack spent some time bonding?” He suggested, but Dean’s expression told him his brother wasn’t particularly interested in this idea. After some wheedling from Cas and Sam, Dean grudgingly agreed to go and Sam felt his shoulders slump with relief. Once the door was slammed shut, Sam glanced around the room thinking about all the time that he would have to do whatever he wanted.

     Sam made his way to the library, where his laptop sat, the screen half opened at a 45 degree slant, deciding to kill some time by researching. Taking his seat, Sam opened his laptop and opened a new browser tab deciding to look up more information on Asmodeus. As Sam sat his eyes glued to the laptop, Gabe appeared behind him with a slight fluttering sound and his usual grin lighting up his face. As soon as it became apparent that Sam wouldn’t be paying attention to him, Gabe moved to the other side of the table and began throwing little pieces of waded up pieces of paper at the second born Winchester.

     Sam looked up at brunet archangel, one eyebrow cocked up at Gabe’s shenanigans. Once seeing he was successful in grabbing Sam’s attention, Gabe’s mischievous grin appeared and he stuck his tongue out. “Let’s do something fun, Samosa,” Gabe suggested before looking around the library as if he was scrutinizing it. “This place is big enough to make a fort!” He added as he retreated from the room, leaving Sam where he was at the table. Sam shook his head and huffed a little before he closed the laptop and stood up, glancing down at the table. Gripping the table hard enough to leave red marks or splinters in his hands, Sam started to move the table inch by inch while it groaned in protest.

     After moving the table painstakingly inch by inch, Sam massaged his hands as Gabe came back in carrying all the bed sheets and linens that he could find. Sam laughed a little before taking some of the load, putting it on the table so he could move the chairs to create the fort’s foundation. As Sam moved the chairs into place, Gabe spread one sheet on the floor for them to sit on instead of the hardwood floor. Sam carefully moved the chairs into their spots, mainly so the blankets wouldn’t drop to far down and it wouldn’t be in their faces once they were situated inside the tent. 

     Gabe grinned at Sam as the two started to drape the chairs with the sheets mostly overlapping since some of them were a little shorter and wouldn’t reach the other chair. Gabe was considerably shorter than Sam, so to remedy that, Gabe stood on one of the chairs that was already draped with the sheets and held with wooden laundry clips. Sam often glanced over at Gabe as he moved closer to the chair in case anything happened; Gabe had proclaimed that he would be helping Sam though Sam’s expression had shown that he was skeptical about it. While Gabe moved, his foot stepped on a piece of the sheet and slipped out from under him his body lurching backwards. Sam saw this and reacted without thinking. He grasped for Gabe one arm wrapping around the archangel’s waist and the other under his knees. Though Sam would never dare utter this aloud to anyone, holding Gabe seemed so  _ right.  _ Sam chewed the inside of his lip. Looking down at Gabe, Sam felt a rush of heat climbing his face. Gabe looked up at Sam, his greenish eyes wide from the shock of being cradled against Sam’s chest. Sam swallowed hard before putting the other male down, a wave of embarrassment hitting him like a sucker punch.

     Gabe seemed to recover a bit faster than Sam did and ran over to the finished tent. He pulled one flap up, standing to the side so Sam could duck in. Sam ducked into the dimly-lit tent after taking his boots off. He found a spot by feeling around, plopping himself down, making himself comfortable. The only source of light inside the tent was the entrance. However, when Gabe ducked inside and closed the flap, the tent was consumed by the dark. Gabe snapped his fingers. Suddenly, there were little fairy lights that were wrapped around the chairs. The iridescence bathed the tent in a soothing, yellow glow. Along with the fairy lights, in between the two were large bushels of candy. Alongside the high fructose bomb bombs, sat a jar of peanut butter and apple and bell pepper slices.

    Gabe tore into his snacks, starting with some of the mini candy bars he had made appear, watching as Sam was eating his rabbit food.

    “No candy Sam? I’m so disappointed,” Gabe playfully drawled. He shook his head as he had taken a large bite of his candy bar. Sam crunched on his pepper slices, glancing down at his feet as the rush of heat went to his cheeks once again. Gabe chuckled quietly. Once he had finished his candy bar, he plucked one of the apple slices off the plate. He grinned and waited for Sam to look up, holding the snack to Sam’s lips. “Open up Samosa,” Gabe murmured, Sam obeying as he opened his mouth to take a small bite. 

     Sam chewed the piece of apple slice before he had taken another bite without thinking. A blush erupted over his cheeks, almost imperceptible. Gabe’s grin grew wider upon seeing the fiery shade on his face. Sam’s teeth snagged on the inside of his lip as he looked down, avoiding Gabe’s look. Gabe put the remainder of the snack down and leaned closer to Sam, resting his index finger under Sam’s chin. He tilted Sam’s chin upwards. 

     Gabe was close enough that their noses were almost touching. 

     Sam’s hazel eyes widened at Gabe’s move. Without missing a beat, he leaned forward, connecting their lips for a sweet fleeting moment. Sam pulled back just as Gabe was registering what had happened. Gabe’s eyes locked onto Sam’s. In a flurry of limbs, Gabe tackled Sam into a hug wrapping his arms around the larger man’s torso, kissing him sweetly and gently at first. Sam landed on his back, Gabe’s hands were squashed under Sam. Neither of them seemed to mind. The kiss started out gently and soft, but it soon changed into a fervent one. Sam felt a tingle down his spine, a pressure building in his stomach, as they kissed. Their bodies molding together, the harsh world around them forgotten for a few blissful moments. 

* * *

 

“Sammy?” Dean hollered, “You there?” Dean sauntered through the front door, a water-logged Jack following behind him. Their bonding trip was decent, despite the fact it had been pouring all day long and they had gotten caught in the middle of it. Dean looked around trying to see where Sam would be, about to yell out again. But, he then heard Sam’s disheveled voice, bridled with excitement. He could see his brother’s face-splitting grin as he yelled, responding with a cracking voice.

     “Bingo!”

 


End file.
